Just a couple of animals
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: set in the book universe, after confessor. Kahlan Amnell is Dead, as is Benjamin Meiffert Cara's Husband. Cara and Richard seek comfort in each other. Warning i was going through a bit of caffeine withdrawal when i wrote this so there may be some errors


**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**Book verse**

**Set three months after Confessor**

_When Jagang was Dead, and The armies of Order were banished to the world without magic we had thought that it was all over, oh how wrong we were._

_When me and love of my life Kahlan Amnell the mother Confessor, and the Mord-Sith Cara and her Love the brave General Benjamin Meiffert had gone back to the Cabin I built my very own self back in Hartland._

_We had found much to our surprise and Sorrow, just how wrong we were._

_Jagang had left a magical trap set up most likely by the Sister's of the Dark on the Cabin,_

_The only Warning I'd had was small tingle at the back of my head, when were still a few yards off away from the Cabin, at the time I had Brushed it off as Frayed Nerves or the Cold, oh how I regret that now._

_When we were within a dozen feet the Cabin exploded in a shower of Dark Energy,_

_I had been able to Stop the Magical energy, as well as the fire with my magic,_

_But I had overlooked one important Detail…, the Shrapnel,_

_It had been what killed The Love of my life, as well as Cara's._

_Cara had almost been killed as well, but I had saved her with my power, Barley._

_But even The Power of Orden couldn't bring back the dead,_

_I tried, oh how I tried, but in the end I just couldn't, no matter how hard I cried, no matter how much I cursed, no matter how much magic I threw around, I couldn't save dearest Kahlan, let alone Meiffert  
_

_That was two and a half Months ago._

* * *

_Now in the present, me and Cara have just began digging the graves for our Beloved, because of the preservation spell Zedd had taught me to use, we had all the time in the world.  
_

_Thoughts raced through my mind as we dug the graves, memories of Lost friends, long gone companions both human and beast.  
_

_*oh god this my fault* I thought *I should have known that a man like Jagang wouldn't go down without at least one trap in place*_

_*and that Tingle I felt, Hellfire I should known what it meant, Zedd taught me what it meant to feel something like that, if I had been listening like I should have, I would have known what was coming, we would have been able to avoid the trap, My God I might as well as killed them mys*_

_My mental rant was cut off by Cara's sharp cry of pain,_

_I looked over and saw that she had twisted her hand in a quite painful looking way,_

_I went over to her silently grateful for the distraction,_

_"__Are you alright Cara, Where Does it hurt?" I asked taking her red leather clad hand in mine, "I'm fine its just a strain." she grunted shaking me off._

_"__you sure?" I asked dubiously,_

_"__yes I'm fine." she growled,_

_And I held up my hands in a sign of peace and went back to my beloved's grave,_

_But just as I got there, Cara swore viciously, and dropped her shovel which hit with a clunk against the muddy earth._

_"__Cara!" I exclaimed alarmed._

_When I turned back to her I saw her massaging her right shoulder._

_"__Cara that's it you need to rest." is said dropping my shovel and started pulling her towards the Tent me and her had set up._

_"__No I'm alright, I'm can still dig." she said trying to fight her way out my grasp, "No Cara you can't now as The Lord Rahl I Command you to let me Take you back to the Tent so I can look at your arm." I said Forcing my will into the Command, forcing her do as i said.  
_

_She looked up at me Hurt shown as clear as day in her eyes, her startlingly blue eyes, but she did as I said_

_I hated using my power over the D'Harans but Cara was injured, and it was the only way to get her to let me tend to her._

_I Motioned the Mord-Sith to sit down,_

_"__Okay Cara Now lets see that shoulder of yours." is said and slowly began to unzip the Leather outfit, she stiffened when I did this, probably remembering my Father Darken Rahl doing the exact same thing at one time or another._

_I unzipped the outfit anyway all the way down to her waist, then pushed the fabric aside,_

_For a moment I was dazzled by the beauty of her body for a split second, then I saw her arm, and I winced, it had large black bruises along the inner of her arm, and I could see that she had pulled several muscles in her arm._

_"__Cara Just lay down right here, I have some Liniment in my pack,"_

_She shook her head in "No" but I pushed her down to the floor firmly. And went over to my pack, and retrieved the bottle of Liniment made from several different Tree Saps, and other things. (I'm no Alchemist i don't know about all those special ingredients and stuff)  
_

_I walked back over to her and gently lifted up her injured arm and slowly began to rub the liniment onto the dark bruises, which there were a lot of.  
_

_after a minute of this I noticed she was shaking and i realized she was crying soft silent sobs, I looked up and sure enough there were tears in her eyes, tears that she had suppressed for far too long._

_I brushed them aside and stroked the side of her face with one hand while rubbing more of the ointment onto her arm with the other._

_"__he's Gone," she sobbed quietly "Oh god he's gone, He's gone."_

_I was unsure what to do, normally I would hug a woman in pain, and tell her that it would be all right, but This was a Mord-Sith I was dealing with here she might not react the same way, but I tried It anyway,_

_I hugged her and stroked her hair gently, "its alright Cara, its all gonna be alright, he's in a better place now."_

_She looked up at me tears still in her eyes, and made a noise that at first I thought was a growl, but then I realized that she was laughing._

_She blew her nose a bit then said "Hellfire Lord Rahl, don't you know much about a Mord-Sith?" she asked an amused twinkle in her bloodshot eyes,_

_I smiled sheepishly "no Not really I'm actually a bit of an idiot, whenever it comes to a woman." i blushed at this admission and looked back down at her arm, it was thoroughly coated in the liniment and had already began to absorb the slick fluid. _

_I waited for her flesh to absorb most of the rest of the fluid before slowly massaging her arm, elliciting moans from her that made my Inner Caveman Wake Up and begin to stomp on the half frozen part of my brain in which my Hormones lay in. i ignored him an continued with my work  
_

_"__you may be an Idiot about Women Lord Rahl, but I still love you." she said smiling_

_I returned her smile with a fond one of my own and said "I love you too Cara, you're my best friend."_

_I raised a hand to brush aside a tear, a gesture that turned into a caress, she swallowed and her breath caught, and I couldn't understand why, until she grabbed the back of my head and kissed me,_

_I tried to pull away on instinct but her grip on my hair was fierce, and her tongue pushed between my lips until it found its way in and I could taste her, and... God help me she tasted wonderful, even better than Kahlan's mouth had. my Inner Caveman was really pounding now and the blood pumping through my temples gave sound to his pounding fists  
_

_I returned her kiss and after a minute her grip on my hair relaxed and slowly turned into a caress, after another minute I pulled away gasping, "wait this… this is wrong Cara, when I said I loved you I didn't mean." she cut me off with another kiss then said "I know what you meant Richard but I need this," she choked down a sob and said "we need this."_

_She looked into my eyes intently for moment, then slowly she kissed me again, and this time I didn't pull away,_

_She was right, I needed this, that didn't stop me from feeling guilty, for betraying my love to Kahlan like this,_

_But I continued anyway, and I soon couldn't think of anything but Cara._

_

* * *

  
_

_Several hours later we lay in the tent wrapped up in the blankets, her long lovely limbs entwined with my own, her face pressed up against my chest asleep, her hair damp with _perspiration_ and unbound from its traditional braid, I looked down at her peaceful expression and smiled a sad little smile, then looked her body over, and winced when I saw new bruises blossoming on her perfect figure, I hadn't been quite as gentle as I would have liked to have been, definitely not as gentle as I had been with Kahlan, I'd been more like Jagang an Animal_

_I looked down at myself and saw that I was sporting a few bruises of my own, and there were a few deep grooves in the flesh of my chest made by her nails that I knew would turn into scars that would mark me for years to come. Correction we had been animals,_

_I promised myself that I would do better next time, and I knew there would be next time, I could almost see the bond between me and her, the bond of love._

_It wouldn't be a love on the same level as the one I'd had with Kahlan, but it would be enough to keep me and the Mord-Sith going. and hopefully it would be enough to stop us from becoming like Jagang an Animal_

_**So what did you think?**  
_


End file.
